Inescapable
by rose4u
Summary: Dean wasn't a stranger to time travel. Heck, he traveled back a lot himself (too much, in his opinion). So it shouldn't have surprised him when he gets 2 small visitors from the future. It seems like the Winchesters can never truly escape fate. "What do you want," asked Dean, his hands up in surrender. "Help me find my brother." Kid!Fic. Destiel
1. Hunting Things, Making Deals

**Inescapable**

**by rose4u**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Supernatural are not owned by me. Any similar plot lines, references and other mentions of outside parties are also not owned by me. Please don't sue me because I'm a college student and I'm broke.

**Spoilers**: Probably season 8 and earlier. Story starts in the middle of season 8, right before the second trial.

**Pairings**: Pre-Destiel

References are at the end of the chapters, as well as any author notes.

Have a great read!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hunting Things, Making Deals

* * *

Dean had a gun aimed at his heart. Again. One would think that after going to hell, and then going to Purgatory, the eldest Winchester would have gotten used to having dangerous weapons pointing at either his face, his heart, or his family jewels. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case.

"Why don't you put the gun down," Dean cautiously asked, putting his hands in front of him in a sign of surrender. "And we'll talk. Just you and me."

Dean was in the middle of a hunt. He and Sam had heard wind that a nest of vamps were terrorizing a small town east of Weston, Colorado. The brothers were on their way back to Kansas when they decided to investigate. Because home meant research, and research meant Demon tablet, Dean was glad for the distraction. This was the only way Dean could get Sam away from the trial to heal up without sharing his emotions and having a god-damn slumber party. Even if the distraction was for a couple of hours, Dean was desperate to take it.

He didn't like it, but Sam needed his rest if they were going to put those son of a bitches back to where they came from.

"Are you Dean?"

"Who's asking?" Dean answered, trying to gleam some information on his attacker.

It wasn't every day that he was threatened by, what looked to him, a 12 year old girl with clothes that looked like it came straight from the Salvation Army. Dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail and blue calculating eyes staring at him...Yup. This girl was a hunter, or a daughter of a hunter.

Dean quickly thought of all the hunters he knew, trying to identify the girl. Well, all the hunters that were still alive.

The small number was slightly discerning.

The girl, who was actually 14, ignored his question and tightened her hold on the gun. Her hands weren't shaking at all and she kept her arms level; the nervousness she felt was only betrayed when she spoke, "I need your help."

Dean had a bowie knife in his back pocket but he was determined not to use it unless the kid somehow turned out to be a demon or worse, an angel. Dean could feel the cool angel blade against his heart, but cursed when he remembered that he gave Sam Ruby's knife in Missouri, at Lucifer's crypt.

Two out of three wasn't bad.

Dean shuffled a little toward the right, placing himself so that he was facing the open door. He chose to buy himself some time until Sam came back from his food run. With two adults in the room, there was a high chance that the girl would just back off without resorting to violence."Come again?"

The girl took a deep breath, as if she was trying to convince herself that this was the right choice, "Help me find my little brother."

Dean laughed, his voice tinged with bitterness, "Well don't we all?"

"Look, you don't understand," the girl exclaimed, shaking the gun, a colt, for emphasis. "I _have_ to find my brother. It's extremely important that I do."

"And I can see that," Dean calmly answered, trying a different tactic. He had no idea who this girl was or why she was looking for her brother. Heck, he didn't know if she was human. She did get past the salt line drawn on the motel door, but that was the only line of defense Dean and Sam had put up. He hadn't planned on staying here long, and in his haste Dean was careless. But he could screw himself over it later, preferably after a bottle of booze. "But let's try talking like adults, okay? Why don't you put your gun down."

Honestly, Dean wasn't used to the whole 'calming people down' thing. That was usually Sam's job. His soothing tone seemed to have some power though, as the girl slowly lowered her gun, her face wrought with indecision. Dean could see that she wasn't the type to kill, at least not over something so petty as this. The kid had a conscious, something that put her at a disadvantage. Dean let out a sigh of relief and slowly walked up to her, only to have the gun thrust back at his face.

"Woah, woah. Just, take it easy," he gruffly said.

"I know what you're doin'" she said coldly, her voice hinting a sense of urgency. "Time's up. You're going to help me, or I'm going to shoot a bullet into that pretty forehead of yours."

"Ok. Ok. We'll do it your way," Dean said, slowly walking forward. He knew that he could simply overpower her, but she had the gun. He could be on the offensive, but he didn't want to hurt the kid. Dean stepped up cautiously, as if he was approaching a mother bear or a wendigo…or Kevin after a nervous breakdown thanks to Mr. King of Hell, and said, "Fine. If you want me to 'find' your brother, you need to give me some details. How did you lose your brother?"

The girl shot him a dirty look, "I didn't lose him. Those black eyed _things_ took him. One minute we were walking down a road to hitchhike to Kansas and the next thing I knew four guys with black eyes just appeared out of nowhere! I tried _so _hard, but they were so strong," the girl's voice became nearly hysterical as she relieved the moment, "I've never seen those sonofabitches before and I've seen some crazy shit. I searched and searched, but I couldn't get anything! No tracks! Nothing! How could no one see a group of crazyass adults kidnapping a ten year old? When I met Krissy, she said to look for a hunter named Dea—"

"Krissy? You mean Krissy, brunette, a mole on her cheek and stubborn as a mule Krissy?"

The girl nodded slowly, her knuckles a pale white around the weapon she held.

"How the hell did you meet up with her?" Dean knew Krissy wouldn't give his name to a creature or a suspicious person. Dean relaxed a bit; this girl was just a regular girl with no supernatural tendencies involved.

Unless, of course, she was lying. And after the whole Cas fiasco, Dean was having trouble trusting anyone's word these days.

The girl said, "Saw some vamps jump her a few states back while I was interrogating some locals. I helped her when—"

"Dean?"

The two occupants of the room turned to the intruder, one more frightened than the other. Cringing at the bad timing, Dean answered, "Sammy."

The girl, panicked by the appearance of the other Winchester, quickly shifted the gun's barrel toward him, "Who the hell are you?"

"This is Sam," Dean said, trying to divert the attention back to himself. Hysterical humans were dangerous humans, Dean knew. The elder Winchester silently tried to communicate to his brother to stand down, before adding, "Demons. Those are the black eyed men who took your brother."

Sam seemed to have gotten the message, judging by the puppy look he had on his face that he only used for interrogating crying women and kids.

"Demons?" the girl said, shakily, "T-those things are myths!"

Dean scoffed, "Kid, since when were myths ever just myths."

Sam butted in, to Dean's relief, "What Dean is trying to say," he shot a dirty look at his brother, "Is that yes. There are demons. But we know how to take care of them. So, we'll get your brother back to you. Just…put down your gun and we can discuss this. Find a game plan, and take care of it."

Dean glanced up at Sam in surprise. He thought Sam wanted to get over the second trial, whatever that was, not go looking for a baby in a demon cave. He was sure that Sam would send her off with a few soft words and a face full of googly eyes.

But who was he to complain?

"We'll help," Dean said, "But to do that, we need to make sure that you won't pull a Judas on us and kiss us to death." (1)

"What do you mean?"

"Just, do you trust us?" Sam asked, going straight to the point.

The girl scoffed, "Trust? You? As if?"

Dean mentally nodded in acceptance. Good. The kid knew a few things about this world. It was better to start early, after all.

Less loss that way.

"Look, no offense," Sam said stepping forward. "But according to your story, we're the only one's you've got."

A grave silence filled the area as both brothers implicitly told the girl to reach an ultimatum. Dean usually hated these things, but it did prove damn useful when he wasn't on the receiving end of it. The girl's face hardened, her jaw twitched before closing her eyes in surrender. She dropped her arm, and threw the gun on the puke colored carpeted floor. Dean watched as it slid across the floor due to the force before looking up, "Right. Now that the battle of the wits is over…So Sam, stay here with the kid while I go hunt these vamps."(2)

"What?" both said, before glancing at each other.

"You promised you'll help me!" cried the girl, her face turning red from anger. Her hand reached behind her as if she was going to pull another weapon out of her pocket, only to pull back empty handed. Her face turned a darker shade of magenta and Dean actually felt sorry for the kid.

For a second. Half a second, really.

"And I will," Dean said, picking up the colt from the ground and stuffing it under his belt buckle. Pulling down his shirt, Dean calmly grabbed his keys to the Impala, "But I have to protect this town from these bloodsuckers. Because that's what hunters do. We protect. And no offense, but they are more dangerous than demons."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Dean repeated, before heading out of the door, "Try not to die in the meantime. Go…play with Barbies or whatever you kids do…"

"You're joking."

"Sure," Dean said, before slamming the door closed behind him, leaving with one last comment, "And remember Sam! She's underage!"

Sam wrinkled his nose, disgusted at the offhand comment. Sam shook his head and faced the girl, not really knowing what to do. Talking to kids was usually Dean's thing anyway. "So…"

"Sam, right?" the kid asked, stuffing her hands in her pocket as she glanced around the motel curiously. If Sam didn't know any better, he would have thought she was just random, loitering teenager, not doing much with her life except follow celebrities around and spray paint public property. Except Sam did know better and he could see that the kid was cut like a spring, ready to bolt out of the door if she saw any sign of danger.

"Yeah," he answered, wondering how he could convince the kid that he wouldn't hurt her intentionally. Sam mentally smacked his forehead. He couldn't go around calling her "the girl" for the rest of their short journey, "What's your name again?"

The girl looked up at him (she was pretty short, Sam realized), "I'm…Raziel. Just Raziel."(3)

Sam slowly repeated, "Ra-ziel," rolling it around in his mouth, "It's a unique…name."

The girl, Raziel, snorted as she headed over to the cluttered desk by the window, "My dad thinks he's funny."

Sam stored the information in his head, surprised. He had assumed that her dad was dead. "Your dad…where is he?" _And why are you asking him for help instead of risking your life with two hunters you never met?_

Raziel continued shuffling through their research on the vamps. She appeared collected, but Sam knew better. Her shoulders were hard, her neck stiff. Sam saw that posture on Dean so many times to know that everything was NOT ok.

"He's somewhere," she replied, before grabbing a few papers, "Hey, do you always write notes like these?"

"Er. Yeah," Sam replied before crossing his arms. He may have been going through a shit load of problems right now, but he knew when a 14 year old was trying to get past him, "Your dad. Where is he? Why aren't you with him?"

Raziel winced, "Well…he doesn't actually know I'm here…"

_Oh god. A runaway. She's snorting glitter because that has to be the most suicidal thing a hunter can do._"So what. You ran away?"

"Hell no!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms in defiance, "My…_mom _and we were taking…a trip. _She_ said _she _will pick me and Jo up one month from now. I… was supposed to protect my brother, you know? It was my job. 'Take care of your little brother, now Raz' he said. 'Family is all we have' he said. But I failed him, you know?"

Sam uncrossed his arms. Although he was slightly confused about the changing pronouns, he guessed Raziel meant she failed her brother, not her mom. And Sam knew exactly how that felt. "We'll find him for you."

Raziel clenched her jaw, "Oh. I know. I'll do anything to get him back."

Sam stared at the girl, hit by a sudden familiarity. He was briefly reminded of Dean, that jaw clenching thing he did whenever Cas was hurt or not answering his prayers. He shook his head before saying, "Would you…like to know more about demons?"

Raziel's eyes hardened and she immediately took a seat on the gross looking chair next to the desk. Sam sighed as he also took a seat, running his hands through his long hair, "I honestly don't know where to start."

"Start with how to kill them."

Sam cleared his aching throat, feeling another cough overcome him. He tried to hold it in, and only proceeded to make it worse.

"Here," a water bottle was placed next to him.

Sam accepted the bottle, drank a deep draught, and glanced at Raziel, "How'd you find this?"

The girl wrinkled her nose, "It took effort, if that's what you're implying. Honestly, you guys drink more cheap bear than Ben and Uncle Gabriel, and that's saying a lot."

"Ben?"

"My older brother…my half-brother really," Raziel answered, yawning as she placed her cheek against the desk, "I think he had amnesia or something, because he only started remembering my dad when I was starting middle school. His mom died from a freak car accident years back and Ben had been living with us for a while."

"Had?"

Raziel sighed loudly, making the papers around her mouth flutter weakly, "You know how it is with hunter families. He's stupid and stubborn. He's on a hunt."

"Right," Sam said, stretching his arms and rubbing the chinks that formed on his neck. After spending the last few hours pouring over Kevin's latest notes, his muscles were cramped up._ Dean should be here soon._

"So, what's the deal with you two?" Raziel asked, lifting her head and resting it on her hands, "Two grown up men fighting crime and taking names, sleeping in one room…"

"We're brothers," Sam automatically replied.

"Right, my bad," she replied slyly, a slight twinkle in her eye that Sam knew was something he _really_ didn't want to think about, "So got any family other than your brother?"

Brief flashes of fire and screams entered Sam's head.

"No."

Raziel's face brightened in relief, and Sam asked curiously, "What?"

The girl lifted her head, sat up straight and shrugged, "It's just easier to fight when you know ahead of time that you don't have to send out condolences…"

"Lost some people lately?" Sam asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Yes."

Sam didn't reply. Honestly, he should have known better. Losing someone seemed to be a requirement for hunters. Master kung fu, learn how to impersonate FBI agents, lose someone you hold dear to your heart…

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't Dean be back by now?"

Sam glanced up at the digital clock in response. It has been hours and already the sky was getting dark. Picking up his cell phone, Sam called his brother. Receiving the voice mail, Sam rose and picked up the machete propped up by the trashcan, "You stay here. There was probably a slight problem. I'll be back."

"I'm going with you."

"I'll be quick," he said, wasting no time as he marched to the door, "Stay here."

He was out before Raziel could say another word. The girl stayed open mouthed at the closed door before muttering, "Like hell."

She left with an angry slam.

* * *

Dean breathed in heavily as he stalked through the hallways of the dungeon. Technically, it was a run down house, but it deserved the name in Dean's opinion. It was well kept, no insects or cobwebs dangling from the dark corners, but the high amount of shackles and chains bolted to the walls either showed that the owner of the place enjoyed one of the more _rare_ types of dishes or it was a dungeon.

So it was a dungeon.

Dean muttered curses to himself, wincing as the rope burns on his wrist rubbed against his clothing. He was thankful that the blood suckers had a rope fetish or else he would have been still tied up, unable to move upstairs.

His plan was working smoothly, though Dean knew that wouldn't last. What better way to get into a nest than being bird food? Of course, he didn't anticipate getting knocked unconscious for several hours, but hey there was always some downside.

Hearing shuffling footsteps from ahead, Dean quickly hid behind a knight in rusty amour. If he wasn't in such a dangerous situation, he would have made a 'Cinderella' reference.

"So there I was, stalking the two kids. I was going to feed the older one first, you know the girl."

"The one with the scary to god blue eyes?"

The other vampire gestured widely, "That one! Well, suddenly Crowley's men fucking show up and take the younger human!"

_Crowley?_ Dean thought before slowly edging as close as he dared to hear the conversation more clearly.

"Crowley? What the hell does he want with that little mute kid?

"Who cares?" Word on the streets is that Crowley is looking for something huge; the hunters, those Winchesters, are too. Apparently, the kids know something but the older one was too stubborn to take or something..."

The other vampire shuddered," I hate to say it but I feel sorry for the kid. Demons man. Best not to talk about the King of Hell."

"You're right," the two vampires were right in front of Dean now. Dean held in his breath, trying to slow down his heart. "Hey, do you smell blood?"

"You're an idiot. We have a virgin in the living room. And remember that other man upstairs? Of course you smell blood."

"No, I mean it's close. Real close."

"We are like ten feet away from the living room. Are you stupid?"

The two vampires were already across the hall now, away from Dean. The two bickered as they slipped into the room. As the two entered, a bloody scream rang and Dean winced, his jaw clenching.

This was bad. Real bad. Almost as bad as finding out your brother was a vessel of Satan bad.

_Why would Crowley want a little kid?_

Dean had a bad feeling about it all, a bad taste in his mouth that came with bad beer. There must have been more to the kid's story that he originally thought.

Dean pushed the thoughts away, into the back of his mind, as he switched into full hunter mode. He could now hear more voices coming from the living room, unpleasant sounds of moaning and slurping. Gripping the small knife that the vamps passed up when they copped a feel, Dean burst into the room and stabbed the closest blood sucker in the neck before dragging the blade straight through.

"What the hell? Get him!"

Swearing, Dean dodged as another vampire charged straight at him and quickly punched another vampire at his left. There were possibly 5 or 6 vamps in the room, more than he expected. A young girl was slumped over an armchair in the far right corner of the room where two bloody vampires glanced at him with wide, blood-lusty eyes. If Dean had a bigger weapon, he would have been more confident, but Dean guessed he wouldn't be leaving without getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter.

Slicing the head of the vampire that had first attacked him, causing it to roll around on the floor, Dean grunted as a sharp pain shot up his shoulder. With such a small knife, the extra strength he needed to slice through flesh and bone was giving him a whiplash, stronger than that time when Cas...

Dean groaned in pain when the vampire that he punched grabbed his shoulder from behind him and pulled. A loud pop rang through the air and Dean grunted again as his shoulder dislocated.

"How does that feel, hunter scum?"

Tears briefly swimming in his eyes, Dean mustered through the pain and kicked the vamp hard on his knees before elbowing the sucker hard in the face.

"Not so smart now, Romero?" Dean gritted through his teeth before separating the vamp's head from its body. The vamp let out a gurgle and blood splatter in a huge arch across Dean's face. (4)

"Disgusting," Dean muttered, but he didn't stand still for long. Another loud roar pierced through the air. Turning around he saw the other charging at him. The closest vampire, the one that was watching t.v. in the far right when Dean had come in, snarled.

"That was my brother you bitch!" the vamp yelled before punching Dean in the face. Dean managed to block the first attack, using his arm to take the brunt of the attack but didn't see the one of the gossiping vampires he met in the hallway and got a face full of vampire fist. Dean stumbled backwards, holding his bloody cheek. _Could really use an angel right now._

"Dean!"

Dean caught the flying machete that was thrown to him from the doorway and spun to dodge another tackle from a vampire. _Eh. Close enough._

"Come to join the orgy, Sammy?" Dean cheerfully asked, grabbing the arms of the sister vamp just as Sam sliced the neck in half.

"You are an ass," Sam gritted out, ducking a punch and sending one of his own.

Dean laughed, but his face was set in determination. Having Sam by his side always seemed to give him a burst of energy. Hope.

And the world needed a lot of that as of now.

"More are coming," Sam shouted, just as five more vampires entered the room, charging at the brothers. Sam was now back to back with Dean, the brothers facing the wall of vampires in front of them.

Dean winced as he slapped one Dick with his injured arm, "Have a plan?"

"Not really."

"Great," Dean muttered, slamming his foot down hard before swiping his machete in a huge arc. All the creatures in the nest seemed to be in the room, fighting for their brethren. Heads were piling up, rolling around beneath their feet. Dean's clothes were dripping from blood and Sam wasn't fairing any better either.

Dean moved to the right, slowly hacking down the last gossiping vampire. The brothers were now in the opposite sides of the room, trying to dwindle down the count. Dean spun, hearing another shout, and shouted his brother's name as well as he saw a vampire behind Sam. Sam, to Dean's horror, didn't seem to notice the attacker, too busy taking down three others in front of him.

"Sam!" Dean's heart was hammering in his chest as he knocked down another vampire beside him. He was too far away to stop the vampire and he couldn't get his voice loud enough over the loud guttural screams from the creatures. Dean broke another vampire's wrist, bending the arm behind his back, kicking behind his knees and beheading the vampire cleanly. _Damnit, Sam!_

Just as the vampire behind Sammy struck, a loud feminine shriek filled the air, "DUCK!"

Dean and Sam instinctively ducked only to see the young girl slam down a large metal stick to the floor, causing a beam of light to pulse through the room, simultaneously beheading every vampire in the room. (5)

It was dead quiet except for the labored breathing of the three hunters. Dean's head was spinning, the adrenaline rushing through his blood stream but having nothing to put the extra energy into. Dean slowly stood up and relaxed his grip on his weapon. He unconsciously glanced at Sam, wondering if his brother was alright, before glancing at his new target. Dean stared at the girl by the doorway, not quite comprehending what just happened while trying to assess whether she was a danger or not. He stared at the twelve heads on the floor.

Dean snapped back into action, yelling, "What the hell was that?"

The girl slowly stood up, her voice high-pitched and filled with insincerity, "I'm sorry. I just thought three hunters were better than two. I know I shouldn't have followed Sam...I just-"

"No, not that," Dean interrupted, earning another glare from Sam. He pointed to the metal stick, "That."

The girl dropped her "sorry" act, a lot like a young kid would do after he realized he wouldn't be able to get to have the cookie dough, looked confused before holding out the stick, "What? This? Uncle Sam...made it, long time ago. He's a genius, I think. He likes making a bunch of weapons when he's not ganking ghosts."

"Well, god bless the United States government," Dean replied before saying, "Can I touch it?" (6)

"Touch it?" The kid asked, half confused and half amused. "Sure...?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's antics, who looked like Christmas had come early. Walking around a few heads toward the doorway, he asked, "How does it work?"

Raziel shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? I'm 14."

"Right," Sam said before turning back to Dean who was busy eye-fucking the thing. Rolling his eyes again, Sam yanked the weapon from Dean's hands, earning him a small "Hey!", "Look Dean. Let's head back. This place stinks. And we still have to find out where Raziel's brother is."

"Who?"

"Raziel...the _kid_," Sam said, exasperated. "We don't have much time and I want to get a shower before we head out."

"Oh, stop being a wussy," Dean said before turning to the kid, "Raz. I'm gunna call you Raz. Were some vamps stalking you when your brother was taken?"

Raz scrunched up her eyebrows, contemplating, "I thought I was being watched before the demons came but I assumed..."

"Good enough," Dean said, before grunting in pain as he shifted his shoulder. "Overheard some talkative blood suckers talk. Apparently Crowley has a hold of your brother."

"Crowley?" Raz asked, receiving her weapon back from Sam, "The King of Hell?"

"You told her? Good," Dean said to Sam, approvingly, "And yes, Crowley. Guess we have a demon to smoke out tonight."

"Wait. How are you even going to get the ingredients? Acacia? What the hell is that even?" (7)

Ignoring the girl, Dean asked, "Hey Sam, could yah?" pointing to his shoulder.

"Dislocated?" Sam asked, before grabbing his brother's arm."Don't watch, Raz."

Raz stepped forward, her eyes wide in alarm, and her hands outstretched as if she was going to help, "Do you need-"

There was a sickening crack and Dean merely grunted in pain, in what many grown men would have cried. Sam glanced worriedly at his brother but Dean waved him off.

"One, it is a shrub. Two," Dean said, grinning, "We go where all Americans go for their daily needs...Cosco."

Crowley sighed in annoyance when he felt the cold, harsh tug of a summons. There could be only one stupid person, a pair of _stupid_ people, who were daring enough to even call him, much less _summon_ him. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in the middle of a devils trap in an abandoned lingerie warehouse.

"Hello boys," he said, appraising the Winchesters. "I wasn't expecting a ring. If I had I would have changed into something more..._suitable_."

Suddenly, a loud feminine and young voice spoke, "That's Crowley?"

"Shut up, kid."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Didn't think you boys were the type to play this game. Honestly, I pegged you Dean as angel food, and Moose, don't get me started on Rub—"(8)

"Where's the boy, Crowley?" Sam asked, quickly interrupting him before Crowley said something he really didn't want a little kid to judge him for.

Crowley drawled, "Oh...you have to do better than that. A trade, if you will. The little boy, for...oh I don't know...an old stone that my favorite prophet uses a pillow every night."

"No, "Dean said, just as Sam asked, "What do you want with the kid?"

"Oh, nothing much," Crowley replied, leering at Raz, "Just some future secrets that might level the playing ground. For example, whether my favorite buddy Leonardo will win an Oscar… or whether I will be in possession of a certain demon tablet."(9)

Crowley looked disinterested, but he was really watching Raz's face slowly change emotion, finally settling to upmost panic, "Oh...You didn't tell them? Tragic."

Dean shared a meaningful look with Sam, before glancing down at Raz, "What is he talking about, Raz?"

Raz paled further. Her hands shook as she glanced from one brother to another. Even though she was considerably shorter than the men in the room, she seemed to visibly shrink from the heavy gazes all pointing at her, "Well..."

"We have a time traveler in our midst, "Crowley drawled, raising his arms in the air as if he was toasting to the girl, "Two from the future! It really isn't my fault that I am a curious little King."

"You're from the future?" Dean hissed, stepping forward to shield Raz from Crowley's view.

"Er...surprise?"

"You couldn't have mentioned it, I don't know, sooner?" Sam sassed, looking very angry.

"I didn't think you would believe me," Raz said, pupils wide, shaking her head as if she was trying to show her disbelief, "I mean, it's pretty crazy from 20-"

Raz's voice trailed off and all three hunters looked up at their trapped demon. Crowley, who was listening very intently, waved a single hand, "Oh...keep going. Honestly it's quite entertaining. I don't really have anything important than listen to the Winchesters babble."

"Cut the crap," Dean ordered, one hand firmly on Raz's stomach, pushing her further behind him. Sam also stepped unconsciously behind her, so that Raz was neatly sandwiched by two over protective hunters. If this particular time traveler was anything like the last one, she was an important asset that had to be protected at all costs. Dean really couldn't see another person die on his account." What do you want for the boy?"

"Now you're speaking my language!" Crowley said, strengthening, "Want to make a deal?"

"Hell no."

"Yes!" Raz said, tearing herself away from the Winchester cocoon and scrambling to the edge of the demon's trap.

"The lady speaks, "Crowley gestured.

Angry, Dean grabbed Raz by her collar and pulled her back. Turning around so that Dean had his back to Crowley (he was confident Sam would watch the demon for him), Dean put all his concentration on the time traveling girl, "Are you crazy? Do you know a deal is? It's selling your soul. Sure you get what you want BUT YOU GO TO HELL. Permanently. You want that?"

"Why do you care about what I do with my soul?" Raz asked, pushing back angrily, "I barely know you. You're just helping me because I'm a distraction from whatever shit you're going through. I'm not stupid. You're just like my dad! Only helping when he has too much emotional guilt for him to handle."

Sam gently placed his hand on Raz's shoulder, tearing his eyes from Crowley for a bit to say, "Dean's right on this Raz. Your soul is a very precious thing. You don't just throw it out like that." He decided to ask about the whole 'distraction' thing later.

"I'm not," Raz said, shrugging his hand away, "I'm going to do this."

"Like hell, "Dean said, grabbing the kid.

Raziel, to everyone's surprise, sidestepped and placed both of her hands on Dean's leather covered arms. Looking straight into his green eyes, Raz spoke firmly, "Dean. I would do _anything_ to protect my little brother."

Dean was lost. How many times had he himself said or thought those very words? Sam...Dean glanced at Sam and his resolve hardened. "Fine."

"Dean!" Sam protested.

"Let's make a deal."

"Thank you!" Raz said, her eyes filled with unconscious tears. "I'll just-"

"No, not you," Dean gruffly said, turning around and facing Crowley. "No one is going to make any deals around here except me."

* * *

**REFERENCES**

(1)_Judas: _A traitor in the Bible. His kiss told the authorities who was Jesus.

_(2) Battle of the Wits: _A 'Princess Bride' reference.

_(3)Raziel: _I'll leave this alone for now. You can research it if you want but spoilers!

(4) _Romero: _This is the name of the vampire in 'Live Free or Twi-hard'

(5)_ The weapon:_ Inspiration for this weapon came from 'Agents of Shield' episode 2.

(6)_U.S Government:_ The iconic Uncle Sam was used as a symbol for the government. Basically, Dean is an educated ass.

(7) _Acacia_:One of the ingredients used to summon a demon found via wiki.

(8) _Angel Food: _This is an obscure term used to describe a homosexual. In this case, it works both ways.

(9) _Leonardo:_By Leonardo, I'm referring to LeoDiCaprio. Poor guy.


	2. We're the Kids of the Future

**Inescapable**

**by rose4u**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Supernatural are not owned by me. Any similar plot lines, references and other mentions of outside parties are also not owned by me. Please don't sue me because I'm a college student and I'm broke.

****Hello, again! Thanks for all the followers and readers who are interested in the story. I really hope I do the characters justice because they are complex characters!

* * *

Chapter 2: We're the Kids of the Future

* * *

"Try again," Crowley said, flicking off dry blood from underneath his fingernail. "Really boys, you know me better than that. The only deal I will accept is Raziel's pure…innocent…_soul."_

"Bullshit," Dean spit, angry at the ultimatum Crowley gave. He was just ready to grab the girl and Sammy, and drive away, leaving the demon trapped in the trap until he could get himself out. "Do you really think that I will—"

"No," Raz said, face set in determination before stepping forward, "I'll do it.

Dean glanced pleadingly at Sam as Raz began taking off her jacket. Sam's face was hardened, but he didn't seem to be saying much, that bastard. Dean knew just how stubborn his brother could get when it came to making sacrifices, but this was too much. She was a _kid, _for god's sakes! She wasn't a hunter like he and Sam were, cursed to forever sacrifice themselves for a world who just didn't care. Dean turned back to Raz as she dropped her jacket onto the floor, revealing her arms. Dean and Sam both drew a sharp breath as they saw Raz's arm littered with a number of silver scars._ Oh, I need an explanation. Now._

"Let's make a deal."

Crowley grinned sinisterly. He seemed unfazed by the mutilation marks and quite happy with the turn of events. In fact, his eyes were slowly making its way down Raz's scared body, almost hungrily. If Dean didn't know any better, he would have said Crowley was checking out the fourteen year old girl, but Dean _did_ know better. It was the same look Crowley had long time ago, back when he first gave him the Colt to kill Lucifer.

Crowley had a plan brewing in his twisted head of his. Dean just felt it in his boobs (1).

"Raz!" Dean didn't know whether his tone was from Raz's awful stubbornness or the scars.

"I've made deals before, Dean," she said, gesturing at the scars and appearing too damn calm for a fourteen year old selling her _soul to the King of Hell. _

Dean had no idea what those scars meant. But if she was from the future, his head spun at the thought, then who knew what changed? Their grandfather had a hard time adjusting—

"Not with a demon," Dean replied, but made no move forward. He was in a desperate situation. He knew that one wrong thing would set Raz more firmly on a path Dean really didn't want a kid, anyone actually, to go down. _Come on, kid. You don't want to do this._

"No demons?" Crowley asked, looking rather curious. "That's strange. I would think that _you_ of all people would be frolicking with demons for sport."

"You thought wrong," she said curtly before pulling out a silver angel blade from under her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked, as Raz poised the tip of the blade on her palm as if she were to stab herself with it.

Raz looked at Dean in confusion. Her calm exterior melted, and Dean could see the scared girl beneath the mask. Raz bit her lip, her front teeth tearing into the flesh meticulously. "I'm…making a deal?"

"Is this a future thing?" Sam asked, stepping forward as well. He had to admit that he wasn't as opposed to Raz's deal making; hey she had to do what she had to do. Dean had to understand that.

Raz glanced back at the blade in her hand, not looking at the brothers, "…Yes."

"So no saliva swapping?" Dean asked, still eyeing the familiar looking blade with distrust. _She knows about angels. Who gave that to her? _

Raz looked disgusted, before blushing as she saw Crowley's delighted expression, "You guys kissed him? I have too…kiss him?"

Crowley cleared his throat, "As much as I would love to, darling, why don't we do it your way?"

Dean was immediately on guard, "Why?" Warning bells rang in his head.

"I changed my mind." Crowley said, shrugging a bit before pointedly saying, "People can change. Anyway I don't want her soul. No point waiting years for one tiny little soul." Crowley tilted his head in acknowledgement, "I am a businessman, you see. I want something profitable, I think you can understand. I want something…else."

"What?" Dean was not liking this one bit.

"It's just that—"

"This is taking too long," Raz cut off, before stabbing herself with the angel blade. Sam took a step forward in response, trying to somehow stop her from hurting herself, but gaped as the kid carved a weird symbol on her palm. Dean hissed beside him, looking very uncomfortable about the whole thing. Sam was too. There was something…wrong…about seeing a kid bleed herself without a single flinch.

Raz looked up, holding a dripping black knife in one hand and a new wound on her other, "You realize that this deal is binding, right? You lie and you die." Raz clenched her fists together, increasingly the blood flow and smearing her life liquid all over her palm. Her eyes pierced the demon's and threatened, "Permanently. I've never made a deal with a demon before so I have no idea what's going to happen. But it will probably be painful."

"Spoken like a true hunter," Crowley said, his tone clearly sarcastic. "Already know how to threaten a demon. My, my. You are already sounding like Squirrel." Crowley suddenly turned serious, his hands clasping in front of him, "And how about my end? How do I know I will get what I want. And I do…want. Many things."

"I will probably do a Beauregard," Raz said, her face deadpanned. Sam couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. "You said you wanted to ask a question, right? I will answer it, truthfully."(2)

Crowley grinned slowly, his teeth glistening in the dark, "Deal."

Dean, who finally got his shit together, stepped forward again, closer to the circle, "No way. Not going to happen. I don't care what—"

Dean shouted as he was thrown into the wall. He felt his vision swarm as his head hit the concrete wall hard. Dean quickly lost consciousness. The last thing he thought were a mantra of words relating to _shit_ over and over again before he blacked out.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, before gritting out, "Crowley—you can't do this. She's just a ki—"

Sam was tossed back into the far right wall, an invisible force slamming his head as if it was no more than a cotton ball. Raz shouted in fright at the strange experience and turned, meaning to check on the brothers. She never experienced this; this was c_razy. _She was way over her head!

A voice growled behind her, "I would _stay_ if I were you."

"I thought you couldn't use your powers if you're trapped!" Raz panicked, taking a stumbling step back. The brothers were right; Dean was right. She had no idea what the inhumane beast in front of her could truly do.

"Let's just say, I have…a pup at my disposal," Crowley cooed, almost with adoration. Except it wasn't. It was a sick mockery of adoration, and Raz knew it.

Raz glanced back at the brothers in fright. Dean was silent, not moving at all while Sam seemed to be slowly regaining his consciousness. The fight with the vamps must have hurt Dean more than she realized.

Sam started to groan in pain and before Raz could even look at Sam in warning, Sam's body was tackled by an invisible beast into the wall again.

"You didn't have to _do_ that," she said outraged, turning back to Crowley once she saw that Sam was unconscious. For a moment, she forgot that she was speaking to a demon, the King of Demons according to Sam.

"They were getting to chatty," Crowley drawled, not sounding mad at her sudden outburst. In fact, he would have liked getting to know _this_ side of Raziel, preferably with her tied up instead of him, but Crowley was getting a little impatient. And he DID have other things to do, mind. He wasn't King for kicks. "Are we going to deal or not? Or are we going to wait until you bleed to death, as lovely as that sounds?"

Raz knew this was stupid. All her hunter training was telling her to run away as fast as she could. Run, at least, until she could find a better plan, learn all she needed to know to gas this monster of the week. It could be a trap—no it definitely was a trap. But what if Crowley told her the truth?

Raz clung to that hope, even if it was smaller than anything.

"Deal," she said before clasping her bloody wound with Crowley's hand. As soon as they shook, both players felt a force stronger than either of them glue their appendages together, making it impossible to move away. Raz felt really uncomfortable being this close to the demon, their hands joined where the demon's trap began. If Crowley _pulled_ a little harder, she would probably stumble past the line. Trapped. With the King of Hell. The thought made her shudder.

"Interesting," Crowley muttered, staring at their hands. "Very interesting."

"Where is my brother?"

"He is in Conway Springs, Kansas," Crowley said, his eyes burning into Raz's own.

It took a while to process the information. The city name sounded familiar, which was possible, considering that she practically lived in Kansas all her life. Something clicked inside her head and Raz blinked, outraged, "But I was there a couple of days ago!"

"So?" Crowley asked, eyebrow raised. "Now…my turn."

Raz swallowed nervously. She didn't know what Crowley would ask and there were things that people—demons included—should never know. She didn't know what exactly that was, but she knew telling whatever that was wouldn't be good.

"What year did you come from?"

Raz blinked again this time incredulous, "That's it?"

"That's it."

Raz sputtered, "But why?" She was expecting him to ask about her family, or about her brother, or even make her sacrifice her first born son or something like that.

Crowley smiled smugly, "That is for me to find out…Pup."

A loud whining noise, almost like a dog, echoed through the air, scaring the crap out of Raz. Crowley sighed, before speaking into the open air, as if he was talking to someone that Raz couldn't see, "I know…but it is so perfect! Don't worry, my darling, I'll think of a new name for you!"

Raz gaped and tried to step back, only to remember that she was temporarily stuck with the demon, "Is there…_shit_...do you have an invisible dog?"

Crowley's mouth twitched in amusement. Usually, he would have found this kind of innocence boring. But coming from this particular girl from a certain special family, well…it was _hilarious. _"Nothing to worry about, Pup. I'm sure that those denim covered monsters will tell you all about it."

Raz blanched at her new nickname and the thought that there was an invisible dog somewhere around her, "Excuse me?"

"Do you like it? It was either that or Kit, but I already used that on your dear brother."

Raz glared, temporarily lodging her fear into the back corners of her mind, "You better have not hurt my brother or…"

"Or what?" Crowley interrupted, looking entirely too amused to be good "Burn me with your words?"

Raz stepped back as much as she could, alarmed. Crowley remarked, slyly, "Oh, yes. I know about your 'special talent.' You are…quite an interesting piece in the game. A bishop, perhaps?"

"This isn't chess, "Raz muttered, her eyes alternating between the exits and the brothers. She could possibly get away if she ran for it. But that meant leaving the two brothers behind.

No. Those two were strangers. She had no obligation to stay with them. She should run while she had the chance.

"Of course it is!" Crowley boomed, gesturing wide with his left arm. "We have all the pieces. We have Sam, the boy king. Dean, the daddy's good soldier, the pawn. And you, the special bishop."

"And we cannot forget about your little brother…Benny was it?" Crowley added, "He would make…a good Queen."

Raz's voice lowered, threatening, "He's not part of this. Any of it. The newspapers said it was 2031 when we left. "Raz pulled her hand away from Crowley's grasp and coldly said, "Now leave."

Crowley watched in fascination as the symbol burned into his palm. It was extremely painful and he would have screamed if it wasn't for the fact that he was a demon, a powerful one at that. He glanced back at the girl, who was trying to act fearless and unshaken by his words.

The kid knew exactly what he was talking about, but she had no idea what it _meant._

Poor, poor girl.

A large wooden beam from the ceiling crashed to the floor, breaking the devil's trap. Crowley calmly stepped out of the circle with a look of disdain.

Raz stumbled back in fright, her voice labored, and Crowley just smiled, "See you again, Pup."

And Crowley was gone.

* * *

"And then what? He just disappeared? No threats? No sassy British twang? Nothing?"

"For the last time, yes!" Raz huffed, clearly annoyed. She _really_ should have left them the warehouse. But there was something about them, she didn't know if it was their knowledge, their muscular bodies (what? She was a hormonal teenager!), or the fact that they were so…familiar with each other. The brothers…their relationship was deep, Raz could tell. And anyone who took family seriously, had a good mark in her book.

That didn't mean she trusted them with her brother's safety. Nope. Hers. _Totally_. But Jo's? She only trusted herself and her uncles.

Raz shifted uncomfortably in the back seat of the Impala, her butt aching from the cold seats. She sighed. Raz was exhausted, both mentally and physically from the last couple of days. For days now, she had been nonstop on the go, walking across state borders, stealing what she needed and sleeping when she could. A fourteen year old girl just wasn't made to do these things, but Raz was a fighter.

But something she couldn't prepare for. Like meeting a demon, which by the way she thought were only myths Ben talked about to scare her from coming along on hunts—that dick, and making a _deal. _Oh, dad was going to be so _livid_ when he heard that she made another deal again.

But she couldn't help it! It wasn't her fault that making deals seemed to run in the family; after all she learned from the very best.

Raz smiled bitterly as she watched the trees flash by. Dad. How could one word bring so many hateful but good thoughts into her head?

But she was doing this all for Dad. Always for Dad.

_Remember Raz. Rule number one. Shoot first, ask questions later. Protect Benny._

Raz shrunk in her seat, the foreboding words Crowley uttered echoed in her mind.

Crowley was right. It did affect her more than she cared to admit.

"Something stinks," Dean said, shaking his head as he drove. "No way would Crowley just leave. When has that b—" Sam coughed meaningfully, shooting a look at Raz in the back seat. Dean rolled his eyes, "When has that…not-nice-man ever helped us?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's attempt, "Maybe he did get what he wanted," Sam replied before turning around to ask Raz, "So, you just said you were from 2031—"

"Which is fricken trippy!" Dean interrupted.

"And," Sam stressed, "he said…"

"Conway Springs, Kansas," Raz said impatiently, "Yeah. He had an invisible dog and he just—"

"Wait. Wait! An invisible dog? Crowley had a hellhound? Didn't you already kill that bastard Sammy?"

Raz's heart sank. She said cleared her throat and cautiously said, "A hellhound? See many hellhounds lately?"

Dean shot a _look_ at Sam before answering, "Yeah. Sam over there just loves those things."

Raz's eyes widened, looking very scared. What the _hell_ did these guys do to get stuck with fire-and-brimstone weirdos? "Um…do you…like to hang out with monsters from hell, often?"

Sam glanced behind him and saw Raz's paling face, "Don't worry. They aren't dangerous…"

"Tell that to my face," Dean muttered, his hands clenching the steering wheel tight.

"Anyway…" Sam tried to steer the conversation away from the topic. The poor kid was stiff as a board; he would be too, if he knew a hellhound was in the same room with him. "So he said that your brother was in Conway Springs and then—"

"He disappeared," Raz grumbled, "Just like the last 500 times I told you the story."

Dean ignored her, eyes facing the road, "Something's not right, Sam. Crowley wouldn't—"

"I'm telling the truth!" Raz shouted, sitting up and huffing. "I always did."

"Oh…like how you told the truth that you were from the future?" Dean asked, his voice rising.

Sam warned, "Dean…"

"No, Sam. She should have told us. What if Crowley used that for his own use? Huh? Twist us against each other?" Dean shut his mouth before he could add, _Again?_

"Dean has a point," Sam said resigned as Raz crossed her arms in response. He felt like he was the referee at a sporting match. Sam had to say he never met a kid as stubborn as Raz, except for Dean.

"Finally, he agrees," Dean said, before asking, "How did Crowley know about you anyway?"

Raz really was puzzled. How did the demon know? She really had no idea how he knew, and honest to god, she was paranoid. If he knew who she was, who knew what else he knew. Raz felt a shudder go through her spine and she wrapped her arms around her body. She suddenly felt as if someone was watching her, even though she knew that was stupid. "I really don't know. He could have seen me and Jo appear with…with my mom."

"You're brother's name is Jo, right?"

Raz rolled her eyes, trying to appear normal when honestly she just wanted to crawl up into a little ball and cry. "Yes. I can't believe you just asked me that now."

"I just thought it was strange to call a boy that," Dean shot back, remembering a certain blond girl from a long time ago.

He rather not talk about it.

"Well that's not really his name," Raz said, slouching down again. She slowly unwrapped her arms and placed them neatly on her lap. Her face lit up from the memory. "His real name is Benny. Dad decided to call him that after his friend 'back in the old days'" Raz used air quotes for emphasis, reminding Dean painfully that Raz was still, in all respect, a teenager. "Well after a while, things started getting confusing when Ben appeared. Well one day the little jerk announces that his name is Joel and he _shall be called that_ from now on. It was pretty hilarious, actually." Raz's voice softened at the thought. Dean glanced in the rearview mirror to see Raz smile brightly and felt his own lips twitch in amusement. She was cute. For a teenager.

"Well, apparently, Benny really hated how his name was different from everyone else. You know, Uncle Gabriel, Raziel…he just started looking up names that ended with an –el."

"But Joel isn't pronounced like that…"

"I know," Raz said, her eyes far away and distant. "But Benny didn't know that. Said it like Jo-el. Me and Ben only say it now. But we just say Jo for short."

The three hunters stayed silent, each possessed in their own thoughts. The sky, which was already a pitch black, seemed like an empty void to Sam. His life, actually, seemed like an empty voice, for a long time now. He had once thought that—

"So…" Dean said, interrupting Sam's thoughts, "The future…"

"Yeah…?"

"Is there still pie?"

"Dean!" Sam said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Of all the things to ask about the future, you ask about pie."

"Gotta love me some pie," Dean answered in response before glancing back in his rearview mirror, "So…is there?"

Raz just shook her head, solemnly. "There's only cake, Dean. Pie has been considered a harmful faction of the government and the president forced all pie lovers to flee. A big pie and cake civil war occurred and cake were victorious. The cake faction destroyed all pie making factories. Now the only pies you see are the homeless people who still believe that the glorious Pie can be restored…"

Sam snorted loudly, covering his smile with his hand. Dean, on the other hand, was staring into the road in horror.

"I would rather die than live to see that happen."

"I'm joking, Dean," Raz said, shaking her head. "Yes. Pie is around. Where do you think I live in 2233?" (3)

"You don't?" Sam shot his question out, curious.

"No," Raz said, rolling her eyes. "That's way too far in the future for me to even dream about."

"No plans of flying the Enterprise then?" Dean joked.

"Starfleet isn't really my thing," Raz drawled, surprising Dean with her knowledge of Star Trek. "Honestly, I rather meet Spock."

"The Vulcan? You're kidding! He's an asshat!"

"He's cool! I—"

"Anyway," Sam interrupted, coughing a bit for emphasis. He rolled his eyes when Dean shot him a worried look, "The weapon… the one you used back at the nest."

"From Uncle Sam, I told you," Raz said.

"And the angel blade?"

Raz hesitated a bit before replying, "My papa gave it to me."

"Wait…you dad gave you the angel blade? I thought he didn't know—wait." Dean's eyes widened. She had called her father 'dad' earlier. Why would she call him 'papa'? "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Raz said, glaring. She sat up in her seat, trying to appear taller and more threatening, an unconscious act. "I have a dad and a papa, Got a problem with that?"

Dean coughed, looking a little uncomfortable about the whole thing. "Nope. Just… didn't think you would be the adopted type."

"I'm _not._" Raz said, looking insulted. "My papa was pregnant and –"

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked, his eyes wide. Dean started coughing uncontrollably.

"Is—is that a future thing?" Dean asked, once his throat cleared up.

"Er…yeah," Raz said before pleading, "Look. Can we just drop it? I said mom instead of papa in the past because I didn't want you guys to judge me…"

"No judging here, kid, "Dean said, as Sam nodded frantically. Hey, the world full of shitty things already. If anyone could find any sort of happiness, why would they try to crush that?

"Um…so," Sam said, trying to smile to defuse the tension, "What are you doing here in the past?"

Raz didn't speak but leaned against the window, her breath frosting the glass. After a moment's pause, she finally spoke, "Am…I allowed to say? I mean—time continuum crap? What if I say something and I end up not existing?"

"That only happens in movies," Dean said, brushing it off.

"Actually Dean," Sam said, turning to his brother. "Raz might be right. Remember when—"

"Hey. This isn't the direction to—"

"We're dropping you off to a friend of ours," Dean answered Raz's interrupted question, "His place is warded against any demon or angel that might have eavesdropped over your visit. You'll be safe there. Then me and Sam are going to get your brother."

"No way!" Raz shouted, leaning forward in her chair. "I'm coming with you!"

"Like hell," Dean scoffed, "Look kid. After the whole teenage defiance thing back there, there is no way that I'm trusting you to stay out of the way and where you're safe. Nope. I'm dropping you into a safeboat."

"Sam!" Raz pleaded, turning to the younger brother, "You can't seriously—"

"Dean's right," Sam said, speaking in what he hoped to be a persuasive voice. "You came to use to help you. You obviously tried your best to find him, I can see that, but sometimes you need more experience. Two healthy big adults can handle a couple of demons."

"You're sick," Raz pointed out. "Oh, don't give me that look. I saw you cough back at the motel, remember?"

Dean glanced at Sam in worry again. Sam shook his head, denying that he was ever sick, and said curtly, "It's just a cold."

"That's still a sickness," Raz pointed out before looking at Dean, "And I honestly don't trust you."

"Ditto, kid."

"I'm a hunter," Raz said, frustrated at the lack of understanding among the two brothers. "I was born and raised as a hunter. I've never met a demon before, but I'll get it. I'll learn. But my brother, Jo? He's not a hunter. Not really he's too…" Raz sighed loudly through her nose before rubbing her temples as if she had a headache, "He's special."

"Special?" Dean never liked that word. "How?"

"Doesn't matter," Raz said, changing the subject. "I'm still going with you."

"Well I'm the driver," Dean said with a voice of finality. "And driver makes the rules, passengers shut their cakehole!"

Raz looked away angrily, "You sound like my dad!"

Dean tilted his head in a semi-shrug, "Yeah well your dad must be a saint for being so—what's wrong?"

"Nothin," Raz said, defensively as she tried to relax her flinching face muscles.

There was silence. Sam didn't seem to be paying attention, probably too exhausted to follow the conversation. The fight back there and Crowley's little present must have taken a toll on him. Dean glanced at the rearview mirror and saw Raz sigh sadly before uncrossing her arms.

"Look kid…um…I'm sorry if you're dad…"

Raz rolled her eyes, "He's not dead, you idiot."

"Oh." Dean said, earning him another eye roll.

"I could have told you that Dean," Sam sassed, smiling sleepily. Dean couldn't help but smile at the picture. He missed that almost innocent sass that Sam used to have, before everything broke to pieces. To see that again in Sam…to see that again in a little girl he never knew, to see that hope in her eyes…

He really wished it would never disappear.

"OH MY GOD! TURN RIGHT!"

Dean cursed and quickly swerved to the right, causing the tires of his baby to screech against the road. Sam flung out his arm, creating a small barricade between the two front seats, preventing Raz from flying head first into the front shield. Dean slammed his foot against the break pedal, causing the car to abruptly slide and stop. All three hunters were lurched from their seats, but the two brothers braced themselves on their seats, preventing any injury.

Dean flung his head back with a snarl, "What the hell, kid?"

"Dean," Sam said resigned, pointing to the sign in the road.

Dean squinted at the sign reading 'Conway Springs', "Well shit."

"Before you bust a vein," Raz said, speaking really fast in hopes of getting her side out before Dean could interrupt, "Look. We are here! We should just totally stay. I mean it's a waste if we go to…where are we going again?"

Dean stared grumpily at the sign. All he wanted was to get the kid, hit the bar, maybe get laid, and go to sleep. It was a long day. The kid was his responsibility, now that she was sitting in his Baby, and Dean knew he couldn't let this go until everything worked out, or everyone died. He just wanted to get this over with, but Raz was making this extremely hard for him to do so.

"She's right you know."

"You've been saying a lot of that lately," Dean sarcastically grumbled. "Thanks bro. I'm totally feeling the sibling connection here." Dean commanded, "Kids shouldn't hunt." Dean knew that Sam knew this better than anyone. Then why wasn't his brother defending him?

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a kid!"

"Kid, you're definitely a—" Dean stopped, staring off into the dark road. Dean's eyes trained on a dark object, one that did not look like anything natural. Dean mentally sighed, wondering when he would ever get a break from this madness. He made a jerky hand motion to Sam, who immediately tensed. The younger nodded, grabbing a gun from the car's compartment. Sam turned around casually to Raz, about to tell her what the hand signal meant, but was surprised to see her clutching the angel blade in her hand, her jaw clenched.

"Stay here," Dean muttered, slowly getting out of the car. He honestly didn't care at that point what the kid would do. Sam merely groaned when Raz did the complete opposite by leaving the car as well. Sam shook his head and headed out, not even bothering to tie her down.

"Is that…a head?"

Dean sarcastically said, "No. It's obviously a rack of brea—"

"Demons?" Raz quickly asked, slightly embarrassed. Dean glanced at her in amusement, before turning back to the unattached skull and flesh in the middle of the street.

"Doesn't seem like it," Sam said, his hands in his pockets as he glanced around the area. Dean tore his eyes away from the road and focused it all on the object in front of him, knowing that his brother was all ears.

Dean crouched down as well, and using a pen he found in his pocket he pushed the head's lips away and checked the teeth, "Vamp."

"Who's hunting?" Sam asked, looking at his brother.

Raz stood up, excited. The laconic air around her vanished and she said, "Could it be Jo? Did he escape? It must be Jo!"

"You're kidding," Dean stood up as well, throwing away the pen in disgust. "You said that he wasn't a hunter. And he's ten."

"So?" Raz said, her chin up in defiance. "If we follow the heads, we could find my brother!"

"I don't know…" Sam said, blinking heavily. Today was a rough day for everyone, including him. "Sounds…off."

Dean glanced at his partner, noticing the tired rings around Sam's eyes. Dean was exhausted himself but Raz seemed to be bursting with energy. "Tomorrow. We'll investigate tomorrow."

"No…now!" Raz said, appalled at the thought of wasting valuable time sleeping.

"It's late," Dean shot back, already heading toward the Impala. "There's no use in investigating now. He's not going to be less kidnapped in a couple of hours."

Raz huffed, but she obediently entered the car. "Only if he's dead."

Dean didn't comment, but snorted when he found Raz asleep in the backseat minutes later.

* * *

**REFERENCES**

(1)_Boob_s_: _Tribute to 'Mean Girls'.

(2)_Beauregard:_ Violet from_ Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. _She blew up. BOOM.

(3)_2233_: James Tiberius Kirk from _Star Trek_'s birth year.


	3. Forgetting Things

**_Inescapable_**

**_rose4u_**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The characters of Supernatural are not owned by me. Any similar plot lines, references and other mentions of outside parties are also not owned by me. Please don't sue me because I'm a college student and I'm broke.

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I had a lot of school issues...

Anyway, I would first like to thank my awesome beta(yes I got a beta) destiel-at-221b

She is awesome!

* * *

Chapter 3: Forgetting Things

* * *

_Conway Springs, Kansas_

Sam and Dean simultaneously exited the Impala, slamming the double doors in one solid smack. Sam adjusted his collar of his black and white suit as Dean came to his side of the car, looking clearly furious. Sam took one look at his brother and internally sighed. There were times when he just wanted his brother to listen to reason, and this was one of them. Sam could tell that Dean was keeping his frustration bottled up. It was only a matter of time before he burst.

The two brothers walked across the practically empty motel parking lot, heading to their rented room, the cheapest they could get, in the far back.

"I just don't believe it, man," Dean complained. Dean never had guessed when he woke up this morning to go investigate the townies about the dead vampires on the road last night that he would find Krissy. Dean grumbled angrily, his back muscles taut and his broad shoulders stiff. "She promised that she would stop hunting. I bet it was her dad. Couldn't stay away from the life. Brought her along with him."

Sam sighed loudly, flicking his hair away from his face, "Dean. When has anyone just stopped?"

"This is different, "Dean shot his brother a glare. He knew no one could just stop .Of course he knew! He tried and failed, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't wish that it could happen to someone else.

"How is this different?" Sam asked, his bitch face in full power. Oh, how Dean hated that look sometimes. And Sam knew it too. Why else would he constantly do it? "Krissy, Raz, you, me. We aren't coming out of this fresh and clean, Dean." Sam pulled out their room keys in his pocket and opened the paint chipped door. "We'll survive. Sure. But without a scratch-?" Sam's voice trailed off as he directed his attention to the sleeping pile of teenage girl cuddled on the floor, her back against the wall. Raziel breathed deeply, her untied hair billowing after every breath, before grumbling in her sleep, twisting to find a nonexistent comfortable position. She was clutching a leather jacket as if it was her lifeline, using it as an insulating shield.

"She must have woke when we were gone," Dean said with a defeated voice, moving forward into the room and heading straight to the fridge for some beer. "She was sleeping in your bed when we left."

Sam closed the door behind him and stretched, his joints popping loudly. He knew better than to bring up the topic again. Dean was stubborn to the point of being highly annoying, but that was the best part about Dean. But sometimes, he just wanted to wring his brother by the neck and tell him the straight cold facts.

Sam took off his jacket and dropped it onto the table, next to the window. He turned to look at the girl again and recognized the familiar leather, "Dean. Is that yours?" But sometimes, Dean managed to surprise him with his undying loyalty and-god forbid-_sweetness._

Dean's jaw twitched, but his face gave nothing away, "So? It was cold last night. We can't have the kid dying on us."

Sam lifted an eyebrow and pushed his hands in his pockets, fighting a grin spreading across his face, "So...um..Since when did you give out your precious leather jacket, the one you won't even let me touch, out to be a blanket?"

Dean's body twitched and he carefully glanced at the wall, "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Uh-huh," Sam said, clearly enjoying Dean's discomfort. The lengths the guy went to act like he didn't cared was...Sam shook his head, dropping the topic, "She seems peaceful."

"I guess so," Dean said, looking up from shuffling through the notes of this case. Sam just shook his head again. Oh, Dean cared. He cared a lot. He was just too damn stubborn to say anything. Almost like that certain angel...

Sam cleared his throat, cautious to bring up the topic. Taking a seat opposite of his brother, he asked, "Have you talked...to Cas lately? He could find the boy in a heartbeat."

"Why would I do that?" Dean asked, looking defensive, just as Sam predicted. "I'm not tethered to the guy. Too busy doin' angel things to worry about us."

Sam took it as a 'no'. The youngest brother leaned back on his chair, his hands supporting his head. The youngest Winchester closed his eyes and breathed. He didn't know what was going on with Dean and their little angel rebel but Sam wished they would stop being around the bush and _do_ something. But he knew Dean would rather sleep with a witch than try to talk about his feelings.

Sam sighed and glanced at their little tag-along. The leather jacket, Dean's jacket, had moved when she shuffled and Sam could see the glittering silver scars marking her pale shoulder, visible from her tanktop. Again, a strange pinching feeling echoed through his heart. Sam automatically hissed and rubbed his chest.

He first felt the feeling when he was just outside the motel room a day ago, when he was out buying groceries. It was a dull ache then, and he just shrugged it off. When he opened the door to see Raz holding a gun at his brother, he was too preoccupied to think about the pain any longer. But now that everything was well somewhat, his brain tried to analyze the pain, wondering where it came from.

It felt like a searing sharpness, almost like putting whiskey on an infected wound. It made Sam's blood _ache_, and that wasn't even possible! One thing he knew for sure.

There was something _off _about the little girl. He had to keep an eye on her. "There's something strange about her. Those scars? Those are angel blade scars, Dean."

"I know," Dean snapped, opening a can of beer and passing it to Sam. "She's either in more crazy shit than we thought or she makes deals. Frequently."

"I tried asking her about it," Sam said staring at the girl, "But she was so vague about it. She's definitely hiding something."

"What?" Dean asked surprised, "When?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Remember? You were getting fuel." Sam sipped his beer, eyes twinkling mischievously, "Might need to start doing these Sudoku problems, Dean, instead of reading porn."

"Are you calling me old?" Dean asked, sounding offended but not so much for Sam to know that he wasn't too mad.

Sam leaned forward and argued good-naturedly. The brothers tossed back and forth insults almost like normal brothers.

Because in reality they weren't. Not really.

"Dean? Sam?"

"Nice to see you finally awake, princess."

Raz made a face at Dean's quip and groaned, looking more like she was hung over than anything else.

"Bite me."

The two brothers exchanged a look, amused. Sam cleared his throat, "Right. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just made a deal with the devil, "Raz said sarcastically. She wobbled toward the tables. Sam stood up, hoping to catch her in case she doubled over, but one glare got him to sit back down.

"Not quite," Dean muttered before taking a swig of beer. Raz cracked open one eye, squinting in the sunlight. She made a face when she saw the glittering caramel liquid in Dean's hand. Her eyes roved around their suits.

"So...did you find anything?"

Sam stood up, offering his seat to Raz. He was studying her complexion; it looked rather sickly. He wondered how badly that deal hurt her when Raz took it gratefully and proceeded planting her face unto the table, "Get this. The hunters turned out to be Krissy and a couple of other young hunters."

Raz groaned, "No Jo?"

"No Jo," Sam said almost apologetically.

"Right," Raz lifted her head and stood, abet a little unsteady. She sat back down immediately, looking a little green in the face. "Er...Well I guess that means we need to find her. I'm sure she or Victor would know about any demon activity in this town."

"Uh. There's a problem," Dean said, standing up as well. He gestured widely, "We don't know where she or this Victor are." Dean paused, before shooting Raz a look. "And who the hell is _Victor_?"

Raz rolled her eyes at Dean's tone, "What time is it, Sam?" she ignored Dean and strained her neck to meet Sam's eyes.

Sam looked at his wrist, which was clasped by his 'FBI watch'," It's about 2:30."

Raz slapped the table with her hands, pushing herself upright, this time with more success "Right. Let's go then."

"Go? Where?"

"Find Krissy," Raz said, bounding over to the bedroom slash living room. She began tossing things from the ground, looking for something, "Where's my jacket?"

"Next to the holy water," Dean said, putting down his beer. And walking over to Raz, "How do you know where she is? We looked everywhere."

"I told you," Raz said, her voice muffled as she struggled to shrug on her jacket. "I met Krissy before hanging with you guys. She was the one who told me your name Dean," Raz slung on her backpack before pulling out a rubber band from her pocket and biting it with her teeth. Sam watched her pull back her hair from her face, looking more like a soldier getting ready for combat than a girl getting ready to meet a friend.

"So where is she?" Dean asked, grabbing his leather jacket and his bag filled with clothes to change to. "FBI or normal?"

"Normal, "Raz said, finishing her hair and dropping her hands. Upon hearing that, Sam immediately headed toward the bathroom to change. "Don't want to alarm the students when the FBI shows up at school."

"School?" Dean asked as he undressed, not having any modesty at all. Raz just glanced at him, a challenging look on her face. Well, at least, for a short amount of time. Dean didn't notice Raz's eyes widen in recognition at his chest before quickly looking away.

"Y-y-you're right. School probably ended by now. Safer bet to go to the House."

"House?" Sam asked, exiting the bathroom and dumping his FBI gear by the foot of the bed. He looked at Dean, who was in the process of changing his pants, and gave a stern look, "Dean!"

"What?" Dean glanced at Raz, who was finally turning a bright shade of red and turning the opposite way. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Sam said, shaking his head. Sometimes Sam wondered if Dean even knew what modesty even meant. He turned to Raz and softly asked, "Raz. You ok?"

Raz abruptly turned around, crossing her arms and looking defiant, "Of course I am. Come on!"

She was already in the backseat of the Impala by the time the brothers made it out the door.

About ten minutes later, Dean was sliding Baby into a parallel park next to a sidewalk of a house that looked straight out of an IKEA catalog.

Thirty minutes later, Dean and Sam were forced into a 'family dinner' after a long shouting match between Krissy and Dean about her dad.

Who was dead.

Dean glanced around uncomfortably, feeling very out of place. He seemed to be the only one though, judging by the loud smacking noises the four kids made as they devoured a plate...no a mountain filled with chocolate chip cookies for dessert.

Sam and Dean declined.

Dean cradled his second beer of the day as he mulled over his conversation with Victor. Could he be right? Was there some way to have a good life and hunt? Dean watched as the kids began fighting over the last cookie, their laughter echoing in the kitchen. They had a house, a school life, and they did look happy.

_No_. No one could hunt and have a normal life. Past experience proved that. Victor. There was something eerie about the guy and Dean was not comfortable in his house. Not. At. All.

"I think we should split up," Sam said, silently appearing next to him. "You can scour the new neighbors Krissy talked about for the demons. I'll stay here to check the vamp problem and meet you guys."

"Make sure that the kids don't get involved," Dean said, strengthening up. He knew that Sam could take care of the vamps on his own. He'd rather not have him facing demons anytime soon.

He gave his beer to Sam. "And watch out for that van. Something's not right. Victor..."

"Dean. I can handle it. Plus Victor is one of us. He's not a threat." Sam sounded exasperated. "Is this about -"

Dean cut him off, "Just take care of yourself, okay Sammy?"

Sam nodded curtly, looking peeved. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

Dean ignored Sam's tone, stalked up to Victor, who was watching the kids with a small smile on his face, and gruffly said, "Well...thanks for the beer but I'm heading out."

"Already? Victor said, looking sad to see him go.

"'Fraid so," Dean said, shaking Victor's outstretched hand, despite his instinct's protests not to, "Thanks for taking care of Krissy. Sam will stay behind with you in case the vamps come back. I'm not worried but you can always use an extra hand."

"Thank you," the hunter said genuinely.

Dean nodded, still not convinced, and turned to leave the house. A loud screech of a chair being pushed back across the floor stopped him. He knew what was going to happen next.

"Wait for me!" Raz shouted cheerfully, waving goodbye to Krissy and her friends. "Thanks again for the food. I didn't eat in ages!"

Dean felt a pang of regret deep within his chest. The kid never mentioned she hadn't eaten! Jesus! He didn't mean to starve the kid. No kid should ever starve...not like...

"Come on, kid," he said, pushing his thoughts away and gesturing to his side.

Raz paused abruptly, looking bewildered and incredulous, "What? No," Raz deepened her voice, sounding more like a lung cancer patient than Dean, "'You can't go hunt; you're a kid' spiel?"

Dean's lips twitched at Raz's poor imitation but he turned around to hide it, "Come on kid. Before I change my mind."

Raz actually glowed, a smile stretching widely across her face. "I knew you were different from other adults." She looked at him with awe and respect and admiration. Dean felt something warm spill over his chest once more. He felt awe and even respect directed at him before but admiration? Once people saw what he could do, what he did do, what little admiration vanished.

He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"I'll see you later Sam." Raz said, her smile toned down and replaced with a serious expression. The two exited the house and made their way back to the Impala parked by the sidewalk. Dean entered the car and gruffly ordered, "Put on your seat belt, kid."

Raz frowned at the name but did as she was told. "Krissy said there were newly moved in residents in Maple Street, in the macaroons shop. We should start there. It takes 15 minutes to get there I heard." Raz paused, realizing how she just commanded this big, buff hunter and blushed, "Er...please?"

Dean snorted but slowly edged the car out into the street. Dean kept his eyes firmly on the road but said, "So...In the future..."

"These aren't the droids you're looking for," Raz automatically replied. Raz slyly glanced at him, "And pie still exists."

"No not that," Dean shook his head." It's just...what's it like? The future, I mean. The family."

Raz tilted her head in a familiar gesture," What do you mean?"

Dean turned his head, gazing into Raz's blue eyes. Brief flashes of 2014 went through his head. He didn't know how to word this. "You said there were no demons." _Do we succeed?_

"Yeah, there isn't," Raz said her eyes narrow in thought. Her fingers traced random symbols rapidly against her thigh, looking anxious. "It's strange. _If_ there's demons now then my dad and papa, heck even Ben, should remember them. There should be mentions of them somewhere, but nothing. It's ...weird."

Dean jolted at the word 'papa' temporarily forgetting Raz's special family. It wasn't that he found it weird... he had to get used to that. "And your dad. He's a hunter, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And he never mentioned anything about..." _Oh, I don't know. The Apocalypse? Dicks? Crazy winged angels? Cas?_ "Lucifer?"

"The angel?"

Deans' breath caught, as he remember Sam in a white suit staring at him with such deadness and... "Yeah."

"In the Bible, yeah," Raz said, shrugging. "And well...isn't he in hell or something? God sent him there, right? But that's all a myth, right?"

Dean's face relaxed and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Dean's mood lightened,_ We succeed. I don't know how but we succeed. _ "I'm fine."

"If you say so..."

Dean shook his head and pressed forward on the gas pedal, "Let's go gank those sonsofbitches."

* * *

Sam cursed, peeking out the window blinds and observing the suspicious looking van parked outside the house. Dean was right. The van _was _suspicious. Something was up. His heart beat sped up, anticipating a fight that he knew would come in the future. He didn't know when, or how, but Sam _knew_ that by the end of today he was going to get in deep shit.

Pulling back from the windows, he quickly dialed Dean on his cell."Dean?"

Sam heard a shuffling noise and one or two curses. "This is not the best time, Sammy," Dean's tired voice echoed through his ears. "Make it quick. We found the demon in the macaroon house as Krissy said. We're interrogating the bastard now."

Sam said, his voice tinged in worry, "You ok?"

"Yeah. The bastard was one hell of a fighter. I jus-" Another voice, Raz's voice, pierced through the speakers, cutting Dean off midsentence. "Tell me where my brother is or I swear to God I will _destroy_ you! You understand me you sick son of a bitch? You like torturing little kids? Huh?" Raz's voice turned angrier, turning borderline hysterical, "You tell me now or else. You like torture! I'll _give_ you torture."

Another voice, a gruff man, shouted, "Honey. I bet you can't even hurt a fl-AHHHHHH!"

Sam pulled the phone away from his ears quickly, wincing at the loud screams of pain. When he placed the phone back to ear, he heard Dean shout, "Easy on the holy water, kid!" Sam squeezed the phone in his hands. The kid. Why was Dean letting the kid torture a demon when she was clearly upset?

Dean cleared his throat sheepishly before turning back to the phone, "Sorry. Found us a demon. Hey did you know that macaroons-"

Sam just couldn't believe it. "Are...Are you letting her _torture_ a demon?"

There was a long pause, as if Dean was trying to figure out what he was doing wrong, "...No?"

A loud scream echoed through the earpiece. Sam's eyebrows lifted up.

"Oh don't give me that look."

"Dean," Sam said, unamused, "You can't even _see_ me."

"So?" Dean said, speaking louder to drown out the sounds of torture. "I can practically feel the bitchiness from here."

Sam shook his head. Honestly, torturing a demon wasn't top priority for him right now. Even if it was a little girl. Who was inflicting tremendous pain. On an adult. And showing borderline psychopathic tendencies. Honestly he did so many messed up things that seeing a kid torture a demon was nothing new. That made Sam pause and think, feeling a little sick in the stomach. When did he stop _caring_? "Dean. The van you were talking about. It's here."

Dean's voice turned serious, "Krissy?"

"Away," Sam said, peering at the van for any clues. "But I might need back up-"

The phone went dead.

And Dean felt a hot rush of horrible, horrible fear run over his body and leave him breathless. "Sam? Sammy?" he called out, clutching the phone in his hand before snarling. "Come on man. Answer me."

There was no answer. Nothing at all.

Sam was in trouble.

And Dean had no idea what to do.

Dean glanced up sharply as another scream echoed through the house. He watched as Raz finished off a bottle of holy water, get another one and practically snarl to the demon, "Now. Want to try again?"

"As if I will ev-"

Dean carefully stepped around the demon's trap and stood by Raz's side. He plucked the water bottle from Raz's hand.

"Hey!" Raz said, complaining. "He didn't give me an answer yet!"

Dean didn't say anything. He was conflicted. He couldn't just leave this kid alone with the demon, but Sam was in trouble. He knew that his little brother could take care of it on his own, and yet he knew that this time it was different. The body wrenching horrible feeling in his gut intensified and Dean knew somehow that this was more than just a vampire case.

His face must have shown it, because Raz looked up from the demon, and asked, "Dean? What's wrong?"

Dean glared, although it wasn't directed at Raz, "Sam's in trouble."_ Understatement of the century._

"What?" Raz shouted, stepped away from the circle and facing Dean. Her face looked geniunely worried but Dean was too long gone to notice. "What the _hell_ are you still doing here? Go! Save your brother!"

Dean shook his head. "No. He..." Dean gritted his teeth, trying to say the words despite his whole body protesting not to, "He can take care of himself. You can't."

Raz's eyes flashed before slaaping the water bottle away from his hand and snarling, "Look here Mister. There is nothing, _nothing_, more important than family. You hear me? I don't know what you're relationship is with your brother but there is currently some issues going on with you guys." Dean gave her a look and Raz wagged her finger at him, "Oh. Don't think I didn't hear you guys arguing about something. "

"Look, Raz."

"Don't. Just don't" Raz said, looking resigned. "He's your _brother, Dean. _ And you only have only one of him. Go. "

Dean looked at the little girl in front of him. Half of him was angry at her for telling him off about something he already knew. But the other half of him was grudgingly impressed at the sheer gut the kid had. Dean made one last attempt, even though his mind was already made up, "What about him?"

"He's not going anywhere," Raz said, smiling grimly looking at the unconscious demon. She reached over and splashed the tied up demon with holy water for emphasis.

Dean nodded hesitated, his mind too wrapped up on his brother's safety to really wonder how messed up it was to see a teenager torture an adult, even if it was a demon in disguise. "Don't do anything stupid."

The demon screamed but Dean could hear Raz clearly, "I won't."

* * *

_A few hours later_

Krissy kissed Dean's cheek before flying off back into the living room, looking red faced and flushed. Dean smiled, shaking his head and straightened up. Kids. He couldn't hate them even if he tried.

Dean turned around, feeling a set of eyes glaring at him. Aidan. Dean observed the boy who was silently fuming before walking over to him. The kid had a thing for Krissy, he could tell. Suddenly, Dean felt this steady rise of protectiveness overcome him. He shook his head, surprised. It was strange to think that Krissy was almost _family._

"Hey, come here."

Sam walked into the living room, hands stuffed into his pockets. He had just washed up and was all ready to hit the road again. Sam paused near the doorway and crossed his arms, watching Dean threaten the poor kid. He was amused, seeing him do the cliché thing that all dad's were supposed to do. He wondered what Dean would be like if he actually had a kid.

Big IF.

He could always, technically, speak to Raz whether she had heard about the Winchesters. She probably wouldn't give any details, but Sam was sure she would mention something worthwhile. He was positive that she would have heard; hunters stick together after all. He pushed the thought away, planning to ask her later.

Speaking of which, Sam directed the question to his brother, "Dean? Where's Raz?" Sam had forgotten all about her when he was tied up and completely didn't even think about it when the whole fiasco happened. He had assumed that Dean put her somewhere safe.

There was a long pause, a pause too long in Sam's mind "Shit."

To Sam, it seemed as if time stopped. A sense of total dread overwhelmed him, more than the few seconds he felt when his mind established that he was being hit in the head by butt of a gun. The first thought that came to his head was

Four heads snapped up, all looking paranoid. Choruses of "What?" followed after each in a different state of worry. Josephine jumped to her feet before muttering a quick, "I'll check the surveillance," and leaving the room.

Alarmed, Sam said took a step forward, "What do you mean, crap? Dean..you didn't _leave_ her with a demon alone, did you?" He could already picture the blood running across the floor, another set of dead hunter eyes staring up at him with accusation. Another set of echoes settling in his brain like a sick disease, spreading his guilt across his whole being.

"I thought you were in trouble," Dean said, already heading out the door."It was her or you and honest to god, you are more important than some little girl," He shouted back, "Sorry Krissy. Kids. We have to fly."

"You are an IDIOT!" Krissy yelled just as the door slapped shut. "If she's dead..."

Sam couldn't hear anything after that as he followed Dean to the car, a look of pure panic on his face."Can you call her?"

"She doesn't have a cell, remember?"

Sam cursed, as he entered the Impala. Dean started the engine and drove like a maniac, running over stop lights, and disobeying all traffic rules in general. Sam didn't say anything, too worried about Raz to care about breaking the law. The little twerp has only been with them for a day and already she was in some kind of trouble. Sam felt a deep sense of foreboding and leaned forward in his seat, despite having no control of the vehicle. He wanted to urge Dean to go faster, but he knew that it wouldn't matter either way. He could only hope that Raz didn't do anything stupid, like free the demon or make a deal.

Judging by the last few hours, Sam wouldn't have been surprised if she did.

Dean suddenly slammed his foot on the break, causing the car to screech to a stop. Both brothers tumbled out of the Impala, only caring the necessities. It was dark now, the moon was creating dark shadows in the air, making Sam's senses hyperaware. He didn't have much time to notice it, however, as Sam was too busy trying to look for any signs of struggle. The darkness made it nearly impossible to see, but Sam was too hurried to look for a flashlight in the trunk. Dean was already two steps ahead of him, leaping over the gate and climbing the stairs two steps at a time. Sam followed soon afterward, and the two brothers ran into the house, bursting down the door.

Sam breathed deeply. The demon sat unmoving in the middle of the seating room, his arms tied back and surrounded by a glowing demon's trap. Furniture was thrown haphazardly across the room, some done by Dean to make the trap and others by an unknown being. There were splatters of dark red liquid on the floor and Sam felt his stomach turn when he realized that it was human blood.

Dean breathed harshly beside him and shouted angrily, "God damn it!" before kicking a chair at the wall in frustration.

She was gone.


End file.
